


My Eyes Are For You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The crowd was screaming. They loved it, and they wanted more. Hands stretched high in the air, grins painted on their faces. The lights flashed and then dimmed.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Eyes Are For You

The crowd was screaming. They loved it, and they wanted more. Hands stretched high in the air, grins painted on their faces. The lights flashed and then dimmed. 

Slash felt strangely exposed. His hair was pushed back behind his ears, and not even his hat could help hide his face. His sunglassses had fallen off somewhere, and were invisible in the darkness. For all anybody knew, they'd been crushed underneath heavy boots. He frowned, and looked down, flushed and feeling the creeping panic in his chest. 

Nobody was looking at Slash, too focused on Axl, but that didn't help Slash in the slightest. He shifted and felt as if there was a growing, heavy pressure on his chest. The idea of continuing to stand there, with the crowd screaming and the lights standing, seemed strangely forbidden. 

A hand, big and steady and warm, landed on Slash's back. Duff's cologne was welcoming and familiar. Slash leaned into the blonde's body, taking a deep breath and risked a glance up at Duff's face. 

Duff smiled, and Slash smiled back. 


End file.
